La Apuesta
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Remus se da cuenta que Sirius ha sido hechizado con una fuerte poción de amor, la que lo tiene totalmente embobado e insoportable con él. Esto hace que extrañe más de lo que esperaba al antiguo Sirius. Se entera de que todo se trataba de una pequeña apuesta entre Peter y James. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo esta historia que... Ya ni sé de dónde salió (juro que tengo una carpeta llena de fanfics viejos y los estoy editando para subirlos :3 ). ¡Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Remus Lupin bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras de Hogwarts. Se dirigía al lago para conseguir algo de soledad ya que últimamente se le estaba haciendo imposible conseguirla. No es como si menospreciara la amistad que sus tres amigos le ofrecían. Desde pequeño, creyó que sería una de tantas cosas que no conseguiría en su vida por su licantropía. El problema era, que durante esos días Remus estaba totalmente fastidiado.

Hacía una semana desde que subía tranquilamente hasta la habitación compartida; esa tarde se la había pasado estudiando en la biblioteca con su mejor amiga, Lily. Ése día en especial, había sido agotador y él sólo esperaba poder llegar a su cama, recostarse y no pensar en nada más.

Se había sorprendido cuando había ingresado al cuarto y sólo había encontrado a Sirius durmiendo como si nada en la cama de Remus. Su cama.

Rodó los ojos, pero pensó que si era lo suficientemente silencioso, tal vez podía acostarse en la cama de Sirius y evitar todo problema, pero no fue así. Por estar pendiente de no molestar a Sirius mientras se acercaba, dejó caer un par de libros que llevaba entre los brazos, haciendo así, que su amigo diera un salto. Se fregó los ojos para verle bien.

\- ¡Oh, Lunático, por fin llegas! – Exclamó eufórico antes de levantarse y acercarse a Remus.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó él mientras se agachaba para recoger los libros caídos, siendo seguido por el moreno.

\- ¿Tiene que suceder algo para que quiera ver a mi amigo? – Sonrió Sirius, recogiendo el último libro, se levantó para luego ofrecerle la mano a Remus.

\- No lo sé – aceptó la ayuda y tomó los libros que sostenía Sirius para dejarlos sobre su escritorio –. Apenas nos vimos esta mañana.

\- Sí, lo sé pero – Black se encogió de hombros –. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

\- Uhm, bien. Aunque ahora está un poco extraño. Tú estás actuando extraño – se dirigió a su cama para recostarse –. Dime, ¿necesitas algo? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea, no tienes que actuar así.

\- En serio, Remsie, no necesito nada – volvió a sonreírle de una manera particular, tomando asiento en su propia cama, que para la mala suerte de Remus, estaba frente a la de él.

\- De acuerdo – murmuró e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos por apenas unos segundos hasta que los abrió rápidamente –. ¿Remsie? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- Bueno, encontré una manera más cariñosa para llamarte – respondió, pestañando varias veces de más.

\- Realmente no sé qué te pasa – dijo el licántropo dando un gran bostezo –, pero supongo que lo hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero dormir.

\- Por supuesto, Remsie – Lupin lo miró extrañado una última vez, para finalmente cerrar los ojos, aun sintiendo la mirada de su amigo.

Eso había sucedido un día lunes y los siguientes días no fueron muy distintos; Sirius no lo dejaba solo por ningún minuto y más de una vez, Remus se vio forzado en pedirle a James que lo alejara de él, pero Sirius siempre volvía a su lado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no podía evitar preguntarse qué estaría pasándole a Sirius.

Remus debía aceptar que siempre le había gustado pasar más tiempo con Sirius que con James o Peter. Sirius siempre tenía historias que contar sobre su familia de sangre-pura, aun cuando Remus sabía que era difícil para él, siempre terminaba riéndose de ello, y al mismo tiempo, parecía estar encantado cuando Remus le contaba sobre su familia y cómo había sido vivir casi como un muggle durante su infancia. Nunca antes se había sentido agobiado por él. Nunca. Y cabe mencionar que ya llevaban siendo compañeros desde hace siete años.

Este comportamiento de Sirius había superado todo límite.

A Lupin, por algunos momentos, se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez Sirius podría estar bajo el efecto de una pócima de Amor, pero claro, era imposible, tomando en cuenta que él no le había preparado nada.

Finalmente llegó al lago y se sentó junto a un gran árbol para descansar y leer un rato.

Su lectura iba bastante bien y ya comenzaba a tener sueño. Aun así, se rehusaba a volver a su habitación, creyendo que Sirius podría estar en ella.

De pronto, dejó de prestarle atención a su libro y empezó a pensar en Sirius y el porqué de su conducta. No podía evitarlo.

\- ¡Remsie! Por fin te encuentro – Escuchó un grito y suspiró al notar de quién se trataba. No había sentido sus pasos, probablemente porque estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh, Sirius! – Fingió una sonrisa, mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre sus piernas. Black le acompañó, tomando asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Qué hacías? – Le preguntó.

\- Leía – Lupin levantó el libro, agitándolo un poco y luego dejándolo donde antes.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Sirius se había acercado mucho más.

\- Er, sobre un detective – el castaño abrió su libro entre las primeras páginas – consultor.

\- ¿Detective?

\- Sí, trabajos muggles, Sirius – le sonrió.

\- Ah. Y, ¿quién es? – Como si fuera posible, se acercó un poco más a él, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Sherlock Holmes – respondió rápidamente.

\- No lo conozco. Tal vez podrías prestármelo algún día.

\- Por supuesto – se sonrieron mutuamente. Por un momento, Remus había olvidado que estaba hablando con Sirius y él no solía leer libros como él, no porque quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo, Remus recordaba que este no era precisamente el mismo Sirius Black que llevaba conociendo durante estos años –. Cuando quieras.

Remus se levantaba lentamente, guardando el libro dentro del bolsillo interior de su túnica. Le tendió una mano a su amigo para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- ¿Adónde vas? – Preguntó alegre cuando tomaba su mano y se levantaba.

\- A la habitación. Estar tanto tiempo sentado aquí me dio sueño – dijo tranquilamente. Prontamente, Sirius ya estaba a su lado.

\- Voy contigo – afirmó.

\- No lo dudó – murmuró Remus.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada. ¿Vamos?

Lupin logró dar tres pasos y al no sentir los de su amigo, se volteó para encontrarse con Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó, cuando se detuvo y le miraba fijamente.

\- Er, estamos en el lago – le dijo Remus con una ceja arqueada. Los ojos de Sirius, de pronto volvían a verse cómo se veían normalmente. Ya no pestañeaba repetidamente y el brillo había cambiado. Entonces ahí estaba Remus Lupin fijándose seriamente en los ojos de Sirius; admirando su color y este nuevo brillo –. ¿Qué pasa?

\- No lo sé – se acercó lentamente a él –. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí.

Entonces la suposición de Remus podía ser correcta: estaba bajo los efectos de una pócima de amor.

\- Sirius, yo estaba aquí y repentinamente tú llegaste. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? – El moreno negó con la cabeza – Me preguntaste qué leía, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Nop – dijo, mirando extrañado su alrededor –. ¿Por qué no volvemos al castillo?

Remus asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo de vuelta al castillo.

En el trayecto, conversaron bastante. Remus volvió a contarle sobre el libro que leía y nuevamente le llamó la atención la palabra "detective".

Remus no había podido evitar quedarse mirando detenidamente los ojos de Sirius. Probablemente, era la primera vez que le prestaba tanta atención.

Cada vez que Black sonreía, no lo hacía como lo había estado haciendo este tiempo, sino que ahora sí lo hacía de manera sincera.

Finalmente llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y subieron hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Imaginas cómo deben estar ahora? – Escucharon decir a James cuando llegaron a la puerta– Colagusano, te lo digo, yo ganaré esta apuesta y no sé cómo conseguirás esos galeones para pagarme – reía fuertemente.

Remus abrió la puerta y James pareció reincorporarse erguido sobre su cama.

\- Llegamos – anunció Sirius tranquilamente, dejando descansar su cuerpo sobre su cama.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? – Les preguntó Potter.

\- En el lago. Aunque – Sirius miró a Remus, quien le negaba suavemente con la cabeza y mantenía los ojos bien abiertos –… moría de hambre.

\- Ah – dejó escapar James, sonaba desilusionado -. Entonces, ¿por qué no bajamos a cenar? – Se levantó y fue seguido por Peter.

\- ¿Vas? – Le preguntó Sirius a Remus mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Claro – le sonrió y acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta.

Cenaron tranquilamente.

Durante todo el tiempo en el gran comedor, Remus se fijó en James, también estaba extraño y algo dentro de él le decía que él debía saber algo sobre Sirius. Por cierto, tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo a él.

Cuando acabó, no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a Lily para hablarle de sus sospechas.

\- Entonces, ¿crees que James está relacionado con todo esto? – Preguntó ella cuando se sentaban frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

\- No sé exactamente de qué forma, pero creo que lo está – Remus miraba atentamente el fuego –. ¿No puedes preguntarle?

\- Veré cómo hacerlo – le tranquilizó su amiga, ahora también mirando el fuego.

Después de eso, se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su propia habitación.

En la suya, sólo estaba Sirius recostado en su cama, con las manos debajo de la nuca y la mirada pegada en el techo. Se incorporó al ver a Remus.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lunático?

\- Hola – le sonrió tímidamente, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Lo miró por unos segundos sólo para asegurarse de si era el normal o el _hechizado_. Para su suerte, se trataba del normal –. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí – asintió, acomodándose mejor para estar cara a cara con Remus –. Lunático, me puse a pensar un poco sobre esta semana y resulta que… no recuerdo nada.

\- Eso supuse – sonrió con amargura.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, creo que tú has sido…

James y Peter acababan de entrar, interrumpiendo a Remus.

\- ¡Rawr! – Gruñó Potter, tirándose en su cama. Peter lanzó una risita idiota y se dejó caer en la suya - ¿Qué hacen, chicos?

\- Nada – dijo rápidamente Remus, recostándose en su cama.

El cuarteto estuvo un bromeando por un rato hasta que comenzaron a caer dormidos, siendo Remus el primero.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron más temprano de lo común ya que la primera clase del día Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la clase favorita de al menos tres de los cuatro Merodeadores. Tristemente, no se le hacía tan fácil a Peter como a los demás. Suerte para él que tenía a sus amigos que le ayudaron durante los años anteriores, permitiéndole que llegara a tal nivel.

En esa clase, Lily y James se habían sentado juntos; Peter con un chico de Hufflepuf; y Remus con Sirius.

Al finalizar, Lily James habían sido los primeros en salir del salón, seguidos por Remus y Sirius.

La peliroja se había volteado para ver a Lupin, excusándose con su novio porque había quedado con Remus para estudiar.

Salieron hasta el patio, dejando atrás a James y a Sirius.

\- No tenemos nada que estudiar, Lily – Le recordó Remus cuando se apoyaron sobre un árbol solitario.

\- Ya sé, pero quería hablarte – le dijo –. Hablé con James, le pregunté si sabía qué le pasaba a Sirius últimamente.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – Preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Tenías razón – suspiró –. James y Peter hechizaron a Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Realizaron una apuesta – comenzó Lily, tomando asiento sobre el césped, Remus le imitó –. Bueno, se trata de que tú terminarás golpeando a Black o… Besándolo.

\- ¿Que yo qué? – Preguntó alterado, consciente de que sus mejillas probablemente estarían rojísimas. Sí, tal vez una vez había soñado que besaba a su amigo más apuesto, pero sólo había sido un sueño y nunca se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a Lily –a quien le contaba absolutamente todo.

\- Eso, Remus, James apostó ocho galeones a que tú terminarías golpeándolo y Peter a que lo besarías. Y para hacerlo más divertido - dijo, con un tono burlesco –, le dieron esta fuerte poción. James se las arregló para hacer que su efecto dure lo que ellos quieren.

\- P-pero – intentó hablar, pero no sabía qué más decir.

\- No te preocupes. Son unos inmaduros – le cortó su amiga –. Sólo me apena un poco Peter. ¿De dónde podrá sacar ocho galeones? – La chica apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo. Suerte para él, ya que así no podía ver el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y hasta cuándo durará esta apuesta?

\- Hasta el domingo, creo – Evans levantó el rostro y murmuró –: Pobre Pete.

\- Lily…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó repentinamente – ¿Te gusta Black?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡No!

\- No puedes mentirme. Te conozco demasiado bien, Remus John Lupin.

\- N-no, Lily – sabía que ya no podía esconder su sonrojamiento.

\- ¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó, ahora más animada.

\- No. Lily, no – el joven licántropo bajó la mirada. Sentía el calor en su cara y extrañamente, los ojos más húmedos de lo normal.

\- Dime – dijo con firmeza –, ¿desde cuándo?

\- No lo sé, yo – Remus levantó el rostro y la enfrentó. Tenía claro que a ella nunca podría mentirle –… De verdad no lo sé. Pero tenerlo tan cerca esta semana….

\- Pero sabes bien que él no había sido él.

\- Sí, sé eso, pero no es ése él el que me gusta.

\- ¡Pero es Black! – Exclamó, pasándose la mano por el rostro exasperada.

\- Mhm – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Lily se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su frente – Tal vez estés enfermo.

\- No estoy seguro – rio nerviosamente, apartando la mano de su amiga –. Y no.

\- Debes pensarlo bien, Remus. Tal vez te estás confundiendo con este Black extraño.

\- Sí sé – murmuró –. Lily, Sirius puede ser muy agradable cuando lo conoces.

\- No quiero imaginarlo – hizo unas morisquetas de asco.

Luego de unas cuantas bromas más de la chica, decidieron volver a la sala común.

Apenas atravesaron el retrato de la señora gorda, se encontraron con James, Peter y Sirius sentados en unos sillones apartados.

Lupin alcanzó a ver que James le había dado un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Sirius y éste, se levantó alegre de su asiento, corriendo hasta los brazos de Remus.

\- ¡Lunático, volviste! – Vociferó alegre, haciendo que sus amigos se largaran a reír y que Remus se sonrojara notablemente.

Las cosas eran distintas ahora que había confesado que sentía algo por el otro Sirius Black.

\- Er, sí – separó a Black de sí mismo, tomándolo por los hombros y fue a sentarse al asiento que el animago había dejado libre.

\- Chicos, deberíamos ir a Transformaciones – informó Lily, luego de que James se levantara y fuera a abrazarla.

\- ¿Vamos? – Les preguntó James.

\- Yep – Peter se puso de pie y se paró junto a la pareja del momento.

\- Creo que yo no iré – comunicó el castaño. Todas las miradass se fijaron en él, extrañados –. No me siento muy bien. Tal vez vaya a la enfermería.

\- Te puedo acompañar, Remsie – Dijo Sirius, muy animado, haciendo que los demás se largaran a reír.

\- No – dijo fuertemente –. Tú ve a Transformaciones.

Luego de varios intentos, Lupin logró zafarse de Black.

En vez de ir a la enfermería, como le había dicho a sus amigos, Remus fue directo a la casa de los gritos para estar a solas.

Se sentía muy extraño, debía admitirlo. Lily tenía razón y debía pensar muy bien las cosas. ¿Le gustaba Sirius o esa nueva versión de él? Era cierto que ya no aguantaba al hechizado, pero también era cierto que le gustaba tener toda su atención. Aun así, podía hacer ganar a James. Pero entonces, estaba Sirius, _su_ Sirius y no podía imaginarse la cara de todos si dejara ganar a Peter.

Claro está que sólo desde hace unas semanas que se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba estar alrededor de Sirius. Sentir su olor; ver sus ojos y admirar esa sonrisa que parecía tener guardada sólo para él; y de lo mucho que le gustaba acariciar su oscuro cabello cuando dejaba reposar su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Lo sabía, le gustaba Sirius, el normal y sí, le gustaba desde antes de que fuera hechizado pero no había querido aceptarlo y ahora que tenía esta versión de él, lo extrañaba mucho más.

Aun así, seguía pensado en a quién debía hacer ganar.

Se encontraba recostado sobre la polvorienta cama en la que una vez al mes amanecía, gracias a los cuidados que le daban sus amigos, en especial Canuto.

De pronto, escuchó un ruido: unos pasos acercándose. Remus sólo se quedó a esperar a que la persona apareciera.

Fuera quien fuera, no podía decirle nada ya que tenía permiso para fugarse, algunas veces, cuando no se sintiera bien. Era una de las pocas cosas que podía conseguir siendo hombre lobo.

\- ¡Aquí estás! – Celebró Sirius – Te he estado buscando por toda la escuela hasta que se me ocurrió revisar el mapa – sonrió.

\- Er, bueno, me encontraste – se acomodó derecho sobre la cama –. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Como no llegaste a la siguiente clase, ni al resto de las clases, fui preocupado hasta la enfermería, pero la señora Pomfrey me dijo que no te habías pasado por allí, así que supuse que no estabas enfermo pero algo debía pasarte para querer estar solo y haber faltado a todas las clases – le dijo.

\- Ah. No es nada – hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, sabiendo que no había logrado convencerle –. No te preocupes.

\- No te creo – gruñó el animago –, pero considerando que estuve caminando por todo el castillo y hasta aquí en tu búsqueda, puedo permitirme a descansar un rato – se acomodó a su lado, cerrando los ojos pero manteniendo una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que Remus se sonrojara –. Ayer me ibas a explicar qué sucedía conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

\- Cierto – soltó un poco nervioso. Se acostó para acomodarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué me sucedía?

\- Bueno, al parecer, fuiste hechizado con una pócima de amor.

\- ¿Pócima de amor? – Sirius se giró, acomodándose sobre su costado, mirando fijamente al licántropo, quien intentaba mirar solo al techo – Debe haber sido una de esas chicas locas.

\- De hecho – Remus lanzó un suspiro –, no fue por una chica por quién andabas loco.

\- ¿No? – Preguntó asombrado – ¿Entonces por quién?

\- Uhm…

\- Muero de la curiosidad, Lunático – llevó una mano hasta la barbilla de Remus y la giró, obligándole a mirarle –. Si he estado inconsciente, actuando como idiota, quiero saber por quién.

\- Bueno – el estómago de Remus no dejaba de dar vueltas. Se fijó nuevamente en esos grises ojos, sin poder evitar bajar la mirada hasta sus labios; finos y rosados. No supo si Sirius lo había pretendido o no, pero se los estaba remojado. Remus tragó saliva –, tú anduviste como idiota por mí.

\- ¿Por ti? – Dijo, no tan impresionado como Remus hubiera esperado pero fue bastante visible cómo sus mejillas se encendieron. Sirius lo soltó lentamente y en sus ojos, Lupin pudo ver algo de miedo – Remus, ¿hice algo malo?

\- No. Quiero decir, no mucho. Además de no dejarme solo por nada del mundo – rio. A pesar de que su rostro ya no estaba sostenido por el moreno, no podía dejar de mirarle.

\- Ah – suspiró aliviado y clavó la mirada en el techo –. ¿Tú me diste esa pócima?

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! – Dijo inmediatamente – Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? – volvió a mirarlo.

\- Fueron Cornamenta y Colagusano – se apoyó sobre su costado, quedando mirándose fijamente.

\- ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué harían eso?

\- Apuesta – murmuró Remus, observando detalladamente el rostro de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué apostaron esos idiotas? – Black rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno que de aquí a que acabe la semana yo te golpearía – comenzó y Sirius bufó – o te besaría.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El color del rostro de Sirius se asemejaba al color de un tomate.

\- Lo que te digo.

Sirius dejó escapar unas cuantas groserías en contra de sus amigos.

\- ¿No has hecho ninguna de las dos?

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Remus.

\- Okay.

El par se quedó en silencio, mirándose con atención, totalmente perdidos en los ojos del otro.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Quiero decir, James y Peter debieron darte la pócima esta mañana porque estabas como idiota.

\- Gracias – rio –. No lo sé, de pronto me encontré en el gran comedor almorzando. Miré a mi alrededor pero no recordaba haber llegado ahí y bueno, les pregunté a los chicos si sabían dónde estabas tú y me dijeron que te habías excusado con que estabas enfermo, por eso salí a buscarte. Quería saber cómo estabas.

\- Ah – le sonrió agradecido –. Espera, ya sé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debiste comer algo que anuló los poderes de la poción. ¿Recuerdas qué estabas comiendo?

\- Creo que no comí nada cuando "desperté". El plato estaba lleno; intacto.

\- Oh – exclamó triste Lupin.

\- Pero ahora que lo pienso, en mi mano tenía una copa de zumo de calabaza.

\- ¡Eso puede ser! – Remus volvió a sonreír – Sirius, de aquí hasta este domingo, tendrás que llevar siempre contigo un poco de zumo de calabaza, para que cada vez que ellos pretendan darte la pócima, tú estés preparado.

\- Muy buena idea – dijo alegre. Repentinamente, se acercó un poco más a Remus –. Dime, ¿hice muchas estupideces esta semana, Lunático?

\- Además de llamarme Remsie, creo que nada más – le dijo –. Oh y claro, además de correr como idiota cada vez que me veías. Te avergonzaste un poco frente a varias chicas.

\- No me importa lo de las chicas – murmuró suavemente, para luego agregar en una pregunta –: ¿Remsie? – Remus podía sentir su dulce aroma e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más, asegurándose que ya estaban respirando el mismo aire. Lupin estaba muy nervioso y estaba seguro que su corazón iba a estallar – ¿Te gustaba que te llamara así?

\- No me molestaba tanto como actuaba – respondió en apenas un susurro.

Inesperadamente, Sirius volvió a tomar su rostro, aproximándolo un poco más a él. Lo separaban unos escasos centímetros. Tres, máximo, pensó Remus. Fue el mismo Sirius Black quien se encargó de desaparecer esos centímetros, posando sus delgados labios sobre los del licántropo. Este abrió los ojos inmensamente, viendo que su amigo los cerraba, le imitó. Después de un rato, Black rozó suavemente sus labios con la punta de la lengua, pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante. Remus no tardó ni un segundo en permitírselo. El moreno ajustó mejor su mano y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

Se besaron tiernamente por varios minutos, hasta que el aire se iba acortando y cada vez les costaba más respirar.

Al separarse, se quedaron mirando nuevamente.

\- Creo que Pete ganó – sonrió nervioso Remus.

\- Yo no lo creo – aseguró Sirius con una sonrisa.

\- P-pero nos besamos. Peter ganó.

\- Nop, yo te besé, no tú a mí. Eso quiere decir que esta apuesta sigue en pie – rio el animago, contagiando a Remus –. Mi consulta ahora, Remus Lupin, es, ¿A quién harás ganar?

* * *

 **Oops. No, no termina aquí. Apenas edite el segundo capítulo (que sí, está listo), lo publicaré... Pero si quieren agregar algo o lo que sea... L** **os reviews no le hacen mal a nadie, me dijo el médico :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Tardé un poco en continuar, ya sé xD Pero aquí la segunda parte y final de esta apuesta.**

* * *

Sirius había planteado su pregunta y Lupin estaba seguro de su respuesta, pero quería fastidiar un poco a su amigo.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez tenga que pensarlo mejor – Remus volvió a acomodarse sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Qué? – Sirius se lanzó sobre Lupin, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando cada mano por sobre sus hombros – ¿Pensarlo mejor, dices?

\- Sí – dijo con indiferencia.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó y Lunático asintió.

Black volvió a besarlo, esta vez un poco más apasionado que la primera vez. Acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y Remus había llevado sus manos por la espalda del moreno, metiéndolas por debajo de la ropa.

De un momento a otro, el animago comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera circular, haciendo que el licántropo dejara escapar un pequeño gemido, haciéndole sentir un par de bultos entre sus cuerpos.

\- ¿Sigues seguro? – Preguntó Sirius sobre sus labios, sin detener sus movimientos. Remus no logró formar una respuesta, sintiendo lo que Sirius hacía le estaba llevando fuera de este mundo. Repentinamente, Black se detuvo – Lunático, ¿seguro?

\- S-sí – murmuró.

\- De acuerdo – Sirius se levantó y se arregló sus ropas – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Er, sí – Remus bajó la mirada hasta su entrepierna en donde algo, claramente resaltaba y Black se largó a reír –. No digas nada.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al castillo, sin volver a hablar del tema.

La habitación estaba desierta, seguramente James y Peter debían estar cenando.

\- Entonces, ¿sigues seguro, Lunático? – Preguntó otra vez, Sirius, apoyándose en la puerta luego de cerrarla.

\- Detente – sonrió, recostándose sobre la cama –. Son ocho galeones. Tal vez pueda conversar con uno de ellos y ganar algo, ¿no crees?

\- Yo podría darte quince galeones – rio Black, caminando tranquilamente hasta su cama.

\- ¡Por Merlín, Canuto! ¿Quince galeones?

\- ¿No me crees capaz?

\- No, sí te creo, ése es el problema. ¿Quince galeones por un beso? Me parece excesivo.

\- Lo vales – sonrió.

\- No digas tonterías, por favor – no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- No, en serio – se había levantado de su cama para ir donde él, pero James y Potter aparecieron –. Hola, chicos.

\- Hola, Sirius – respondió James, luego fijándose en Remus –. Aquí estabas, Lunático.

\- S-sí, fui a buscarlo y lo encontré en la enfermería – dijo triunfante Sirius mientras se acomodaba a un lado de Remus, dándole un abrazo. James y Peter se largaron a reír.

\- N-no me sentía muy bien – Lupin fracasó en su intento por zafarse de sus brazos, haciendo que Pettigrew cayera al suelo agarrándose la barriga de la risa.

\- Mi Remsie no quiso contarme qué le sucedía – dijo Sirius, pestañando varias veces y sonriendo como idiota. Remus no entendía por qué había comenzado a comportarse de esa forma y, honestamente, sentía muchas ganas de golpear ese bello rostro –. ¿Me dirás ahora, Remsie?

\- No me sucedía nada raro – suspiró e intentó levantarse, haciendo que ahora fuera Sirius el que cayera al suelo. Parecía que Colagusano apenas dejaba entrar el aire a sus pulmones, producto del ataque de risa que sufría. Pensó entonces, en una buena forma para fastidiar a Sirius –. Cornamenta, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

\- ¿Por qué Cornamenta? Yo estoy libre ahora, mi Remsie – Sirius seguía en el suelo.

\- Claro, Lunático – James, quien no dejaba de reír, caminó hasta Lupin para voltearse y mirar a Black –. Si me permites, Canuto – Salieron de la habitación y bajaron hasta la sala común, sentándose en un par de sillones –. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sé sobre su apuesta, James – dijo seriamente.

\- Ouh. Te lo dijo Lily, ¿no? Sabía que lo haría – suspiró –. ¿Piensas ayudarme?

\- ¿Recibiría algo por ayudarte?

\- ¿Recibir algo? – James le miró atento y Remus asintió – Sé que debería ofrecerte algo, pero resulta que ya gasté casi todo mi dinero y ahora quiero darle un obsequio a Lily. Pero Remus, piensa, ¿qué podría darte Peter? Además, ¡es un beso!

\- Lo sé – dijo y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla –, pero no sabemos cuánto estaría dispuesto a ofrecer. Sé que le encantaría ganarte alguna vez.

\- Espera, ¿besar a Canuto? – James casi había dado un salto.

\- Bueno, yo también necesito algo de dinero – se encogió de hombros.

\- Vamos, Lunático, quiero ganar. Vi una gargantilla que combinaría perfectamente con el cabello de Lily – comentó y Remus largó a reírse, levantándose para volver a la habitación.

Sirius y Peter estaban en sus camas.

\- Volvieron – dijo Black, se levantó y se dio un gran impulso para saltar sobre Remus, rodeándolo con los brazos. Las ganas de golpearlo, aumentaban cada vez más.

\- Er, sí – Remus logró huir de él esta vez y se dirigió a Peter –. ¿Me acompañas ahora tú, Pete?

\- S-seguro – dijo él, con una pizca de miedo en sus ojos al mirar el ceño fruncido Black.

\- ¿Por qué él? – Se quejó Sirius, actuando como si fuera un niño a punto de hacer una rabieta – Yo también estoy disponible.

\- L-lo siento, S-sirius – tartamudeó Pettigrew, siguiendo a Lupin.

Remus invitó a Peter a sentarse donde anteriormente había estado con Potter.

\- Pete, yo sé sobre tu apuesta con James – le dijo suavemente.

\- ¿Qué? Remus, te juro por Merlín que fue idea suya; él preparó la pócima, él me obligó a conseguir unos cabellos tuyos y…

\- Calma, no te haré nada. Más bien, quisiera saber, ¿qué me ofrecerías si te ayudo?

\- ¿Qué? – El chico regordete parecía impresionado, reacomodándose en su asiento – B-bueno, no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres? Podría darte la mitad de lo que gane.

\- ¿La mitad? – Lupin arqueó una ceja y sonrió con malicia – ¿C-cuánto es eso?

\- Eh – Peter miró el techo calculando –. Ocho galeones.

\- ¿No fue eso lo que apostar?

\- Oh, no, apostamos dieciséis.

\- ¡¿Dieciséis galeones?! Pero Peter, tú ni siquiera tendrías esa cantidad para malgastar.

\- Lo sé – sonrió satisfecho –, pero _algo_ me dijo que ganaría.

\- ¿Por qué tan seguro?

\- Porque te conozco – se lanzó a reír, con tanta confianza como no se le había visto nunca –. Pienso que ni siquiera necesitarías un knut para besarlo.

\- No sé de qué hablas, Peter – Remus frunció el ceño un poco avergonzado. Cualquiera supondría que Pettigrew era el menos brillante de los Merodeadores, y aun así, estaba aquí incomodándolo –. Pero, considerando que James no me ofreció nada, comienzo a pensar mejor en a quién debería apoyar.

\- Mis ocho galeones te esperan, Lunático – Colagusano sonrió astutamente.

Volvieron a la habitación, Pettigrew había vuelto más contento cuando se recostó en su cama, mientras que Sirius volvía a correr hasta los brazos del licántropo.

\- ¿Ya me toca a mí? – Preguntó, apretándolo entre sus brazos por la cintura, acercándose lo suficiente para ponerle nervioso.

\- No, Canuto. Es hora de dormir.

Sin decir más, Remus se apartó de Sirius y fue a su cama.

James ya dormía y Peter no tardó mucho en hacerlo, en cambio Remus no había logrado dormirse y curioso, volteó la cabeza hacia la cama de Sirius, quien le miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Susurró el licántropo, sonrosado al ver a su amigo.

\- Nada. Creí que dormías – apenas murmuró –. Y a ti, ¿te pasa algo?

\- Nada.

\- Uhm. Bien.

\- Supongo – se sonrieron.

\- ¿Qué te parece si tomamos prestada la capa de nuestro amigo y vamos a dar un paseo?

\- Claro, por qué no.

Ambos ya de pie, buscaron sus batas de dormir y fue Sirius el que se acercó a sacar la capa que James guardaba en su baúl.

Se cubrieron bajo ella y salieron.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? Preguntó el licántropo después de un rato de caminar. Como Sirius iba adelante, Remus hablaba casi en su oído.

\- No lo sé. Pensaba que podríamos ir a la casa de los gritos.

\- Vamos.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Una vez que la joroba de la escultura se abrió, los dos lograron pasar en completo silencio.

Estaba muy oscuro, por lo que Lupin usó la varita como linterna. Se libraron de la capa y Remus insistió en llevarla.

Caminaron por el estrecho lugar. Lupin lucía muy feliz; Sirius caminaba suficientemente cerca de él.

\- ¿Te ofrecieron algo interesante James o Peter? – Preguntó, sus ojos se veían más brillante.

\- ¿Interesante? Peter me ofreció ocho galeones, que es la mitad de lo que habían acordado.

\- Creí que habían apostado ocho.

\- No, James debe haberle mentido a Lily porque quiere comprarle un obsequio costoso.

\- Tiene sentido. ¿De dónde sacaría Colagusano ocho galeones?

\- Peter se siente muy seguro de que ganará – bufó –. Vamos, si te apresuras tal vez lleguemos hoy.

\- Vaya – exclamó –. Eso quiere decir que… ¿me besarás? – Preguntó, intentando seguirle los pasos. Remus se giró sobre sus talones para mirarle y, a pesar de la poca de luz que había, pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Son cinco galeones!

\- Te ofrecí más – bramó el otro, dándole un empujón.

\- Sí, pero la apuesta es de ellos, no puedes intervenir. Aunque si tanto insistes, puedes darme los quince galeones luego – le guiñó un ojo y se largó a reír.

\- Qué divertido – murmuró el animago, apresurando su caminar para ahora dejar a su amigo atrás.

Remus se detuvo, sonriendo.

Luego corrió hasta Sirius y lo agarró por la cintura para plantar un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

\- ¿Q-qué fue eso? – Preguntó un atónito Sirius Black, acariciando suavemente con los dedos en donde Remus le había besado.

\- No lo sé – Remus se encogió de hombros y se adelantó un poco antes de girarse – ¿Vienes o qué?

Al cabo de un rato caminando, llegaron a su destino.

Subieron las escaleras, un tanto cansados.

Mientras conversaban, sentían que el aire se les escapaba rápidamente, pero eso ya poco les importaba. Luego de varios escalones, por fin habían llegado a la trampilla, Sirius la levantó lentamente, asegurándose de que no se encontrara nadie por ahí. Subió al sótano y le ofreció la mano a Remus.

Tranquilamente salieron de Honeydukes para dirigirse a la casa de los gritos.

Para cuando llegaron, lo primero que Sirius hizo fue deshacerse de su bata de dormir y dejarse caer sobre la vieja cama.

\- ¿Por qué nunca te gusta ir por el camino del sauce boxeador? – Jadeó Black.

Remus dejó su bata y la de Sirius junto a la capa de invisibilidad de James a un lado.

\- Uhm – se encogió de hombros –. Me recuerda a las noches de luna llena.

\- Oh – dejó salir y luego le hizo un amago para que se acerca –. Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.

\- De acuerdo – Lupin obedeció alegre. Sirius se giró hacia él y lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

\- Estoy cansado – gruñó.

\- Igual yo – el joven licántropo ya había cerrado sus ojos y probablemente faltarían un par de minutos para que cayera completamente dormido.

\- Pero no quiero dormir – le despertó Sirius, apoyándose sobre su codo –. Y no quiero que tú lo hagas.

\- P-pero – soltó Remus y Sirius plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz –, Sirius tengo sueño.

\- Y yo, pero no caminé todo lo que caminé para venir solo a dormir – torció su sonrisa –. De haber querido dormir, lo hubiera seguido intentando en mi cama.

\- Okay – suspiró el castaño –. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Uhm… No estoy seguro – Sirius le besó esta vez en los labios –. Tú no puedes besarme, así que – volvió a besarle – yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

\- No me parece tan mala idea – sonrió Remus. Con la agilidad que solo un buen jugador de Quidditch tendría, Sirius se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él, besándole inmediatamente –. Oh, Sirius.

\- Me gusta cuando mi nombre sale de tus labios – confesó el animago entre besos.

\- Me gusta cuando me besas – admitió Remus, sin evitar sonrojarse.

\- Supongo que pronto me besarás tú, ¿no? – Canuto apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de Remus y comenzó aquellos movimientos con la cadera que habían hecho que Remus se estremeciera por completo.

\- Sirius – gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó sonriente – Cuando quieras me detengo.

\- -N-no – suspiró y puso sus manos sobre las de Sirius. Siguiendo con el mismo ejercicio, no rompieron el contacto visual.

\- Pero esto molesta – Black bajó una de sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón del pijama de Remus, estaba a punto de bajarlo.

\- No – pidió el otro, bastante nervioso.

\- ¿No? – Demandó el moreno sorprendido.

\- No – repitió y luego de aclararse la garganta, se separó de Sirius, sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Remus, está bien – se acercó a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros –. De verdad, está bien.

\- ¿Seguro? – Preguntó con la voz un poco quebrada.

\- Claro que sí. Ven aquí – Sirius terminó por abrazarlo.

\- Lo siento, creí que estaba preparado pero…

\- No, Remus, está bien – intentó tranquilizarlo besándole la mejilla –. ¿A dormir?

Lupin asintió tímidamente.

Se cubrieron bajo la ropa de cama y cayeron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Remus despertó se encontró entre los brazos de Sirius. Sonrió al ver el plácido rostro del moreno.

Se pasó varios minutos admirándolo, hasta que Black abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tal, Lunático?

\- Te ves bien cuando duermes, ¿lo sabías? – Manifestó Lupin con una sonrisa.

\- No, pero no me extraña – bostezó y Remus le dio unos golpes en el hombro –. Bueno, para ser justos, tú _siempre_ te ves bien.

\- No lo creo – bufó –. Y dudo que lo haga mientras sea un lobo.

\- El lobo más atractivo, me atrevería yo a decir – dijo con naturalidad, Sirius. Remus rio.

Pues no creo que sea así cuando me estoy transformado – comentó tristemente.

\- No lo creas así – tomó su rostro y lo besó.

Se besaron por apenas un momento, hasta que Remus se puso de pie.

\- Debemos volver – dijo, tomando las batas de dormir y la capa de James –. Además, ni siquiera pensé en una excusa que decir para cuando volvamos.

\- Yo lo hice – Sirius lo acompañó y se acercó a él, pestañando de más y usando una voz bastante molesta –. Yo desperté y al no encontrar a mi Remsie en ningún lado, no dudé ni un segundo en tomar la capa de James para ir a buscarlo.

\- Si sigues así, juro por Merlín que te golpearé antes que pensar en besarte.

\- Bueno, algo es algo – Black se largó a reír. Dio un par de pasos para buscar su bata.

\- Sirius – dijo el castaño cuando terminó de arreglarse –, ¿por qué ayer comenzaste actuar así? Eres insoportable.

\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros –. Creo que me gusta abrazarte sin ninguna razón y creí que esa era mi mejor oportunidad, ¿no crees?

\- No – rio –. Ahora sabes que puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, sin la necesidad de tener ese estúpido pretexto. De verdad me dan ganas de abofetearte.

\- Bueno, ahora lo sé.

Rieron suavemente y se quedaron un rato abrazados en medio de la habitación.

Sirius tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la mano de Lupin para que comenzaran a caminar. Aun cuando a Remus no le agradara, acordaron en usar el camino del sauce boxeador.

Para cuando llegaron a su cuarto, no les sorprendió que no hubiera nadie ya que James y Peter debían estar en clases.

Corrieron por una ducha y sin problemas, fueron hasta las cocinas para conseguir algo de comida con los elfos.

Luego de eso, se apresuraron para llegar a la segunda clase, que era de Pociones.

Por supuesto que James y Peter se sorprendieron al verlos llegar y claramente los querían interrogar, pero cuando se voltearon para hablarles, el profesor Slughorn los regañó.

Después de esa clase, tenían una hora libre. Remus y Sirius la usaron para volver al gran comedor y alimentarse como debían.

Mientras comían, vieron que sus amigos se acercaban a ellos.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? – Preguntó el de lentes seriamente.

\- B-bueno, yo – intentó comenzar Remus, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Desperté en la madrugada y como de costumbre, miré la cama de mi Remsie pero como noté que estaba vacía, no pude hacer otra cosa que buscar tu capa y salir en su búsqueda. Lo encontré en el baño vomitando; mi pobre Remsie había comido algo que no le hizo bien, por lo que luego de hacerle un poco de compañía, salimos a caminar por un rato, pero nos fuimos bastante lejos y, como ya estábamos cansados, nos quedamos dormidos cerca del bosque prohibido. Para cuando despertamos, el sol ya estaba sobre nosotros y volvimos– sonrió Sirius cuando finalizó con su historia. A Remus le impresionó la facilidad que tuvo para elaborar su idea y tenía ganas de reír.

James no parecía muy convencido pero al parecer había bastado por el momento.

Al terminar todas las clases, los Merodeadores llevaron varios bocadillos hasta el cuarto para cenar todos allí. Sirius seguía actuando y fastidiando al licántropo.

\- ¿Quieres zumo de calabaza, Sirius? – Le ofreció con el ceño fruncido.

\- No, muchas gracias, Remsie – le sonrió el animago. Se sentó a su lado y dejó descansar la cabeza en su hombro. Colagusano y Cornamenta se habían echado a reír.

Ya casi terminaban de comer y Lupin había intentado varias veces que Sirius se bebiera el zumo, pero se negaba a hacerlo. Remus creía que estaba más insoportable que cuando estaba hechizado y James y Peter parecían bastante expectantes ante cada reacción del castaño.

Se encargaron del desorden que habían dejado después de comer y cada uno fue hasta su cama. Como era de suponerse, Sirius no se había movido de la cama de Remus. El castaño lo había empujado para que saliera de su cama y por un momento lo hizo. Remus comenzó a acomodarse dentro de ella y Sirius parecía que iba a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le preguntó molesto.

\- Pero Remsie, tengo frío y si dormimos juntos se me pasará – pestañó. Se escucharon las risas de los apostadores en el fondo –. Vamos, Remsie.

\- Vete a tu cama, ¿sí? – Le susurró, encargándose de darle un mirada desafiante – ¡Sirius, por favor!

\- Yo quiero dormir contigo – Sirius se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Eso no ayudó con el humor de Lupin.

\- Sirius – repitió. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para intentar calmarse. Fracasó –. Ve a tu cama.

\- P-pero mi Remsie, no quiero estar lejos de ti – soltó y Remus, quien había intentado volver a su cama, se giró bruscamente. Si Sirius había querido provocarle, lo había conseguido. Peter y James se habían levantado rápidamente y caminaron cerca del par –. No quiero pasar frío, Remsie.

\- Deja de llamarme así. Sirius, detente – dijo firmemente pero el aludido había hecho caso omiso a sus palabras y volvió a abrazarlo. Remus lo miró molesto y de la rabia contenida, lo tomó bruscamente por el cuello de la camiseta del pijama y lo llevó contra la pared – ¡Detente!

Vio de reojo que sus amigos estaban asustado y escuchó al de lentes pedirle a Sirius que se detuviera, pero él no le obedeció y siguió en plan de coqueteo con el castaño.

Remus sabía que Sirius lo estaba provocando para que acabara pronto con la apuesta. Se miraron fijamente y mientras seguía sosteniéndolo, Sirius le sonrió con picardía. Claramente, le gustaba tener al licántropo así.

Rápidamente, Remus puso mucho más presión contra el cuerpo del otro e ignorando el cosquilleo que había decidido colarse en su estómago, alzó una mano con amago de golpear al moreno, escuchando así, un gritillo de alegría por parte de uno de sus amigos, pero en cambio, guio la mano hasta su cintura y acercó sus labios a los del otro, sonriendo antes de besarle. Su lengua no tuvo la necesidad de pedir permiso ya que había sido inmediatamente bien recibida por la boca del otro.

Se besaron por unos segundos y Sirius, intencionalmente había soltado un par de gemidos. Remus debía aceptar que lo estaba disfrutando y hasta había olvidado que estaban en presencia de sus mejores amigos.

\- ¿Podrían parar ya? – Gruñó el de lentes, completamente disgustado.

Lupin se apartó de Sirius y se aclaró la garganta, mirando a sus amigos, avergonzado. En cambio el animago, aun con la respiración entrecortada, se mostraba más satisfecho que nunca.

\- ¡Gané! – Gritó un triunfante Peter, comenzando a dar pequeños saltos alrededor de James – ¡Finalmente gané!

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Sirius, llevándose una mano al pecho con dramatismo – ¿Hicieron una apuesta?

\- Tal vez – refunfuñó Potter, dirigiéndose en su baúl para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Remus, por su parte, volvió tranquilamente a su cama –. Aquí tienes, Colagusano.

\- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo alegre. Contó los galeones entre sus regordetes dedos y le ofreció la mitad a Lupin, quien los miró con cierto desinterés – No lo hubiera logrado sin ti, Lunático. Muchas gracias.

\- Er, claro, de nada – dijo entre dientes, tomó los galeones y los guardó en el cajón de su mesita de noche, para luego, disponerse a dormir ya en su cama.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también, Remsie? – Sirius se arrodilló a un lado de la cama de Remus – Me hiciste creer que me habías besado porque significaba algo para ti, pero la verdad es que lo hiciste por unos pocos galeones. Qué malo eres, Remsie – no dejaba de pestañar, a lo que pronto le agregó unos cuantos pucheros.

\- Detente – ordenó Remus mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

\- Pero creí que eras distinto y resulta que eres igual a estos dos –señaló a sus amigos.

\- Es en serio, Sirius. Suficiente; quiero dormir – pero para el animago no había sido suficiente, se recostó a un lado del licántropo y comenzó a sollozar.

\- Qué malo has sido, mi Remsie – dijo entre falsos lamentos –. También creí que luego de ese _increíble_ beso, estaríamos juntos por y para siempre y que nunca nadie nos separaría – se aferró aún más a su lado intentando abrazarlo.

\- ¡Te dije que es suficiente! – Gritó, asustando a los otros. Pero la verdad es que la paciencia de Lupin tenía un límite y ya no podía seguir resistiéndose. Alzó la mano en un puño cerrado y esta vez la llevó rápidamente al rostro de Sirius, golpeándole en la mejilla, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo. Suspiró y mientras se sobaba los nudillos, se inclinó sobre la cama para ayudar a Sirius, este lo rechazo pero volvió a la cama – Te lo advertí.

Cuando James y Peter se aseguraron de que su amigo estuviera bien, no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que largarse a reír.

El animago dejó, finalmente, de actuar y miró furioso al par.

\- Lo más divertido de esto – dijo James entre risas – es que yo olvidé darle la poción a Sirius esta tarde.

Todos continuaron riendo.

Pasados unos minutos, Sirius seguía sobándose la mejilla y con el ceño fruncido, fue a acostarse a su cama. Lentamente Remus lo había seguido e hizo lo mismo a su lado, dándole un pequeño beso en donde le había golpeado.

\- ¡Vaya! – Dijo alegre el moreno – Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Remus rodó los ojos, pero no podía evitar sonreír.

De no ser por la estúpida apuesta de sus amigos, nunca hubiera logrado aceptar que tenía sentimientos por Sirius y probablemente, esto sería una de tantas razones por las que estaría tan agradecido con ellos.

Fin.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? xD Espero que no les moleste que Remus haya terminado golpeando a Sirius de todas maneras, pero a veces pienso que si bien puede poseer una gran paciencia, solo Sirius es capaz de romperla xD**

 **Gracias a quienes dejaron un review, la marcaron como favorita o la siguieron 3**


End file.
